


A Time To Hold On, A Time To Let Go

by Victorious56



Category: RWBY
Genre: Grief/Mourning, M/M, Pre-Relationship, marrow is a good boi, reference to deceased character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: Sometimes it can take a long while to let go, but that's okay.
Relationships: Marrow Amin/Jaune Arc
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	A Time To Hold On, A Time To Let Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ospreyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ospreyx/gifts).



> Just a little something for anyone seeking Guard Dogs goodness.

"No problem, Blake. Let me have it back when you've finished, there's no hurry." Marrow turned and set off down the corridor. It was good to have another Faunus around, someone to swap stories with, and Blake had seemed grateful for his loan of the Faunus history book he'd just dropped off.

He passed the open doorway of the utility room, ears pricking up at an unusual sound. Sniffing, and a quiet voice, which sounded as though it was arguing with itself. He paused, glancing into the room.

Jaune stood in front of the washing machine, his back to the door.

"It doesn't seem right... _she wouldn't want you to have a tatty bit of cloth tied round your waist_... but this is like a part of her, if I wash it, then... _she was practical, sensible... she'd tease you about this, if she was here_...but she's NOT!" Jaune slammed the door of the machine shut, before leaning over it, shoulders hunched and shaking. The sniffing grew louder.

Marrow glanced up and down the hallway, then entered the room and quietly closed the door. Jaune stiffened, rubbing his face before turning round. "Oh... it's you. Hi, Marrow."

"Hi there." Marrow's tail hung limply as he looked at the younger man. He and Jaune had shared quite a few missions, drawing closer with each one. Marrow wasn't sure if Jaune wanted the same kind of closeness that he did, though.

"Uh, sorry, I couldn't help hearing... can I... do anything?"

"You could bang my head against the wall... I'd probably miss if I tried to do it myself." Jaune's laugh was bitter as he aimed a half-hearted kick at the front of the machine.

"Um... damaging barracks property will get you in trouble, you know." Marrow smiled gently as Jaune looked across at him. "D'you want to tell me about it? Perhaps it'll help."

Jaune opened the door of the machine and withdrew a length of red cloth. "It's this."

"Ah."

The Ace Ops were aware of what had happened at the Fall of Beacon. They all knew of Pyrrha's sacrifice. And although Jaune never really spoke of it, they all knew of the grief he carried for her.

"She must have been a very special person."

Jaune turned a tear-streaked face towards him. "She was. She was the best of us... every good thing, rolled into one. And she was brave—" He broke off, holding the red sash to his chest. "She knew what was coming, and she did it anyway. I could never—"

"But you do, Jaune. Every day, you do. You put yourself out there, knowing it could all go wrong. But you do it anyway. That's brave." He paused, then stepped forward and rested a hand lightly on Jaune's shoulder. "You can be proud, because I think she'd be proud of you. What you've managed to do... what you _are_ doing."

Jaune gazed into Marrow's blue eyes, seeing only kindness and honesty there. "Thanks... you've... thanks Marrow." He breathed in deeply, standing a little straighter. "That feels a bit better."

Marrow gave his shoulder a squeeze. "So, what about your washing?" He glanced into the drum. "Not sure you should wash that in with these things. Everything will come out pink." He gave a small chuckle. "Perhaps you could wash it carefully, by hand."

Jaune began to fold the sash. "Yeah, that seems like the best idea." He tucked it into his pocket, setting the machine going and standing straight with a sigh.

"So... are you busy?" Marrow's voice was casual, as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"No, not until this finishes." Jaune waved a hand at the machine, drum now circling and filling the room with noise.

"D'you fancy grabbing a coffee?" He glanced at Jaune before looking away, his tail still.

"Yeah. Why not?"

Marrow turned to the door with a smile. "Great! Let's go, then."

They headed down the corridor, Marrow's tail drifting from side to side. Jaune removed his hand from his pocket, knuckles brushing against Marrow's hand as they turned the corner.

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.


End file.
